


love is the strongest

by FireTornado



Category: Pellinor - Alison Croggon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireTornado/pseuds/FireTornado
Summary: then Cadvan goes missing Maerad goes on a quest with Saliman and hem to find Cadvan. They are led to the waste land of ice and have to bypass the security in Arkan-da.
Relationships: Cadvan of Lirigon/Maerad of Pellinor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. The quest

Maerad woke with a jump. She was still having nightmares(🐎) about the dead. Suddenly, a creepy chill ran down her spine as if a hull was nearby. She ran into Cad van's room only to find him gone... She cried aloud in sorrow for the things she said to him last night. Her dear friend was gone. Saliman followed by Hem and Nelac rushed in, "what the mater Maerad you screamed like 100 hulls are attacking you" said Saliman. "he's gone" is all Maerad could say. Saliman cried "where is he gone tell us Maerad" " i don't know" she said in-between sobs. "I woke in the middle of the night after my nightmares of the dead and when a weird malevolent feeling came at me I went to his room and he was gone". For the first time Nelac spoke "I think it's the hulls fault". Hem shuddered - the hulls the painful and terrifying memories coming back to him. They went to the gate of Innail. there they asked Camphis if he saw anything strange he reported " I saw a strange man in a dark cloak drawing a man on a horse and riding off into the midnight" They set off early morning (Maerad, Saliman and Hem) . They rode all day and night and Hem could not express their tiredness till they stopped in a nice lush forest but little did they know that they were going to stump upon hull. The hull or his proper name Enkir was in the first circle of bards but by now he went into hiding because everyone new about him being involved in the sack of Pellinor but like any filthy hull he traded his true name for immortality. Hem was the first to the clearing and fell right on top of Enkir in a split second a darkness consumed hem and hem was binded to a tree trunk out of the corner on his eye he saw a bolt of white and suddenly he was binded too he screamed in rage Saliman stepped into the clearing "well Enkir what are you doing here" asked Saliman maliciously and shot a spell at him which made him gasp. " what do you know of Cadvan" "nothing" said Enkir truthfully thinking his secret was not going to be found out. " you liar " spat Hem in his face. I scied you. Then a colossal bolt of white fire hit Enkir and he slump limp. "Maerad" said Hem "Yes" "cadvan is imprisoned in a weird ice palace" "Arkan-da" gasped Maerad. This isn't the hulls work after all but Arkan or AKA- The Winterking .

"Well that changes things" said Saliman

Hem groaned "more traveling"

"I afraid so Hem" Saliman replied

"why do we have to rescue him anyway can't he just do it himself anyw-"

"Shut up hem" raged Maerad 

"don't tell me to shut up" raged Hem back

"Hem and Maerad" stop arguing said Saliman weary "we got a long quest ahead of 1000 miles so if you keep arguing like that then we will get nowhere"

"but I don't see the poi-" enough, Hem said Saliman sternly. Then Hem went sulk for the journey he didn't understand why Maerad wanted to rescue him.

they travel and at last after a long weeks came to the edge of the Jussak village. they became careful as they approuched the village edge. Maerad exclamed

"that Nim the boy " 

"what boy " said Saliman and Hem at the same time.

"Nim the boy who was kind to me and helped me then I was captured by the Jussaks and bought to Arkan "

"I see" said Saliman thoughtfully 

" i was thinking on making a gli-" 

" glimmer spell and go to Nim and hide in his house till we get to the boarder of Arkan-da" interrupted Hem excitedly.

"yes what's what I thought" nodded Saliman

Saliman made a glimmer spell and walked into the village and left them behind.

Suddenly, Hem asked an unexpected question "do you like cadvan" "yes" replied Maerad before she could stop her self.

What's what I fought "no wonder you want to save him " said Hem. Maerad blushed a deep crimson shade "no not in that way" she replied quickly. But deep in her heart she new that it was what way. Saliman returned.

" By the light Maerad why are you the deepest shade of crimson"

" Because Maerad has a fancy f-" 

"Shut up Hem" Maerad said as she blushed deep red 

"By the light what is going on" Saliman said confused.

"mmmmmmm" said Hem

" ohh nothing is just Hem is playing a joke" 

"Hem this is no time for jokes" Saliman said seriously.

" but it wasn't my fau-" enough Hem keep quiet we are going to go in the village now.


	2. Nim

As they approached Nim he saw no sign of them and when Maerad spoke he jumped

"Hi Nim"

"Who is it"

"It't me Maerad "  
"Maerad?"  
"yYou were in the party witch captured me fo the Winterking."  
"Ahh i remember" "so what are you doing"  
"Can we rest at your house because we got a difficult quest coming up"  
"And what is it"  
"To rescue Cadvan from the Winterking"  
"My that's a hard task"  
"Come on what are you waiting for come in"  
his house was cosy, not that big and had a big fire place running kitchen living room and 3 bedrooms with two beds each. His parents were housed in the top floor of the house and he and Maerad, Hem and Nim were down stairs.

Nim sleept with Saliman and Maerad with Hem (no insist or shipping please).  
They woke up to Nim working away in the kitchen.  
"It's hard to make food for you because my parents will find out but they are at the market so they won't find out"  
"Thanks Nim"  
Hem was finished first as usual for his appetite he asked for more but Nim would not let him or his parents will find out.  
After the tasty lamb stew Maerad thanked Nim and and set of to the Arkan-da whilst Hem and Saliman wished good luck and went down the oppressive direction.

As Maerad approached Arkan-da she had to turn into a wolf but luckily wolf's were common near Arkan-da as she went she saw a wolf pack coming in to Arkan-da so she joined them go pass undetected. when as they went she saw the familiar hall of the ice palace at last the pack came a stop at the Winetking's feet.  
"Good wolfs " he praised them "now it's time for you reward" he went to the torcher cambers and shore enough there was Cadvan chained against the wall. The Winterking spat on his face "still won't tell me were Maerad is"  
"No never"  
"Not even then wolfs are nibbling various bits of you "  
Cadvan went pail "no"

The Winterking screamed in rage "attack"  
"see how you like it with the wolf" at that he went away.

Maerad ,as the alpha female, rounded all the wolfs and told them something very wise:"you freedom is you reward not prisoners" . The wolf stoped immediately and ran away "Cadvan" she mind touched him "Maerad!" "Cadvan I am so sorry, i missed you so much " "well don't worry can you get me out of them " zap and they were gone. come on lets hurry before the Winterking coms Cadvan bolted himself out the dungeon followed by Maerad running fast and at last they were out on the fresh air.  
Saliman should be near with a horse" said maerad  
"great"  
"are you ready to cross the arch"

"yes"

"lets go then"  
Maerad and Cadvan raised across and Cadvan jump on the horse and galloped away.  
The Winterking sensed something was wrong he went to the sell to find his prisoner disappeared.

He summon the storm of fright and every ice giant he could find the traitorous wolf and the prisoner but by now Cadvan was well away near Innail. 


End file.
